Shut You Up!
by nakki desinta
Summary: "Aku cuma bertanya. Lagipula kalau kau ingin membungkamku, lain kali lakukan dengan bibirmu," bisik Toushiro tepat di telingaku. - HitsuRuki- R & R Please ...Sebenarnya Rated T Plus sih, saya sudah warning ya...


**Disclaimer : Bleach belong to Tite Kubo *Maaf aku telah mengacak-acak chara milik mu, Om***

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Shut You Up!**_

**Pair : Hitsugaya Toushiro x Kuchiki Rukia**

**By : **Nakki Desinta

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku, melihatnya adalah kehausan tersendiri dalam diriku. Menatap wajahnya yang berwarna hampir sama dengan kertas, namun juga begitu bersih serta tanpa cela. Meresapi ketampanan miliknya seperti tidak akan pernah memuaskanku.<p>

Ah, Kuchiki Byakuya .

Dia seperti titisan dewa yang sengaja dikirim untuk membuatku gila. Aku rasa aku benar-benar gila sekarang, karena akhir-akhir ini aku selalu berpikir untuk merebutnya dari Hisana.

Jahat ya aku? Tapi aku benar-benar ingin merebut pacar kakakku itu. Aku sendiri heran, padahal aku dan Hisana kembar. Aku sangat serupa dengan Hisana, dari rambut, lekuk wajah, tinggi badan, semuanya, kecuali warna mata kami. Mataku berwarna biru gelap, sementara warna mata Hisana adalah kolam hitam yang pekat. Ku pikir warna mataku lebih kerena dari Hisana, tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa menempati posisi Hisana dalam pandangan Byakuya?

Namun aku juga mengakui kelembutan yang selalu Hisana pancarkan, dia feminine, lemah lembut, sementara aku selalu melakukan semuanya dengan kasar dan terburu-buru. Dia keibuan, sementara aku lebih kebapakan.

Parah ya?

Tetap saja, sekalipun aku mengakui kelebihan Hisana, aku tidak terima ketika enam bulan lalu Byakuya menyatakan cintanya pada kakak. Jelas-jelas aku dulu yang mengenal Byakuya saat kami papasan di depan ruang tata usaha sekolah saat awal pendaftaran siswa baru, aku justru secara tidak sengaja mengenalkannya pada Hisana, sekarang malah kebaikanku berbalik menyerang. Byakuya bukan melihatku malah jatuh cinta pada Hisana.

Sejak bertemu saat itu aku menyukai Byakuya, namun tidak pernah satu kalipun cowok itu menoleh padaku, makanya aku tidak pernah bisa menyatakan perasaanku. Sikap angkuh, dan dinginnya hanya luluh di depan Hisana.

Aku menghela napas berat. Lagi-lagi kenyataan itu menyerangku.

Aku si Jahat dan Hisana sang Dewi.

Aku meraih ponsel dari saku seragam sekolahku, memilih modus kamera dan berusaha mengambil focus wajah Byakuya, tapi berulang kali aku arahkan ponselku, tetap saja tidak bisa focus hanya pada wajah Byakuya.

Di panggung yang tengah menjadi perhatian ratusan mata siswa Sekolah Menengah Karakura sekarang, ada tiga orang yang berdiri dalam posisi terlalu dekat. Rasanya aku ingin teriak biar mereka semua menyingkir.

Ya, kami semua menghilangkan aktivitas belajar hari ini untuk melihat pertunjukkan klub seni. Klub dimana berada Byakuya dan Hisana, sepasang kekasih paling romantis se-Karakura, dan selalu mendapat pujian atas performance mereka yang wah!

Mataku jatuh menatap pangkuan, menyerah untuk mengambil gambar Byakuya, posisinya benar-benar tidak enak.

Tiga orang di panggung itu adalah Byakuya yang berdiri di dekat Hisana, ia memainkan gitar, sementara Hisana memainkan biola, mereka berdiri sangat dekat –padahal tidak perlu sedekat itu, kan?- dan satu lagi adalah teman sekelasku, Toushiro, Si Musisi hebat dengan bakat mengagumkan, tapi juga tukang tebar pesona.

Catatan khusus, Toushiro adalah teman terbaikku untuk berdebat, dan selisih pendapat. Dia sering kali mengundang amarahku dengan komentar-komentar ringan tapi tajam yang ia lontarkan. Cowok berambut perak itu benar-benar lihai mengikis kesabaranku.

Yah, sekalipun ia banyak fans, aku tidak akan terpengaruh, sudah cukup cewek di sekolah yang jatuh dalam gombalannya. Aku juga berulang kali berusaha menyadarkan Hinamori, kalau Toushiro itu tidak akan bisa bertahan dengan satu cewek dalam waktu lama, lihat saja bagaimana sikapnya yang tak pernah absen untuk memberikan senyum. Senyum dan kata-katanya sama gombalnya!

Tapi aku akui caranya memainkan piano, menciptakan nada-nada indah, mampu membius seisi sekolah, membuat semua kaum hawa bisu dan membuat kaum adam mendesis iri.

Aku kembali melihat panggung, menikmati alunan simfoni indahdan mengagumi Byakuya yang berdiri tegak dengan jemari bergerak cepat memindahkan tiap rumus nadanya, tapi kesalnya dia berdiri dekat Toushiro dan Hisana.

"Toushiro keren ya, Rukia?" bisik Hinamori dengan mata berbinar terang penuh kagum dari sebelahku. Sontak aku memindahkan perhatianku pada cowok berambut perak itu. Aku hampir melompat kaget saat mata kami bertemu. Aku ragu, benarkah tadi Toushiro tengah menatapku? Tapi saat aku melihat kanan kiri dan kembali memandang Toushiro, dia sudah kembali konsentrasi pada pianonya.

Aku kebanyakan berpikir sepertinya, sampai pandanganku sendiri tidak bisa ku percaya.

"Kalau di panggung begitu sih dia memang keren," kataku tidak rela. Toushiro memang selalu memainkan nada-nadanya dengan sangat indah, sangat dominan sehingga terkesan kalau Byakuya dan Hisana hanya pengiringnya.

Hah, aku tidak heran cowok sepertinya bisa begitu menonjol sekalipun ukuran badannya tidak beda jauh denganku.

Semua pujian dari cewek sekolah untuknya deh. Wajahnya, cara bicaranya, tatapan matanya, dan hanya satu kata yang selalu dielu-elukan cewek satu sekolah untuknya : 'KEREN'

Tapi untukku Byakuya yang terkeren.

Pertunjukkan berakhir dengan tepuk tangan meriah, terkagum dengan kehebatan ketiga anggota inti klub seni.

"Kakakmu hebat sekali, Rukia! Sayang sudah jadi milik Byakuya," gumam Hisagi yang duduk di depanku, dia sampai memutar tubuh ke arahku hanya untuk menyampaikan kekagumannya pada Hisana.

Ya, lagi-lagi pujian untuk pasangan sempurna.

"Kalau kau memang suka, kenapa tidak kau rebut?" tantangku mencoba mencari peluang agar Hisana jauh-jauh dari Byakuya.

"Melawan Byakuya sama saja mencari tiang gantungan sendiri," sahutnya dengan wajah meringis ngeri.

"Dasar Penakut!" gumamku pelan.

.

.

.

Aku melirik jam tanganku, sudah waktunya makan siang. Aku harus ke kantin atau akan terkena busung lapar jika sudah kehabisan jatah di kantin. Melewati koridor lantai tiga aku langsung berbelok dan tidak sengaja melirik plang bertuliskan 3-A, kelas Byakuya dan Hisana. Ini adalah satu lagi fakta bahwa takdir memang memilih mereka untuk bersama.

Makin jauh deh, peluangku!

Lewat saja ah, tidak perlu menyapa mereka. Mereka pasti sedang merayakan pertunjukkan hebat mereka,dan aku hanya orang luar untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Aku sendiri sebal kalau ingat ruang pertunjukkan serbaguna berada di lantai 4, kan mau tidak mau harus melewati kelas mereka.

Langkahku lebar-lebar untuk segera menapaki tangga turun.

"Rukia!"

Ah, padahal aku sudah berusaha menghindar, tapi tetap saja.

Aku berbalik dan mendapati Byakuya yang berdiri di samping Hisana, sementara Hisana menggenggam tangan Byakuya, atau Byakuya yang menggenggam tangan Hisana? Argh, terserah! Yang pasti aku tidak suka dua-duanya.

"Kau mau ke kantin?" tanya Hisana seraya mendekat.

Aku berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawabnya.

"Sama-sama saja. Byakuya yang traktir hari ini," lanjut Hisana tanpa menunggu jawabanku. Aku jadi berbalik malas, aku tidak ingin menjadi penonton setia romantisme drama mereka.

"Ahm, aku belum lapar sih. Kalian duluan saja, aku mau ke kelas dulu," jawabku sambil menggaruk belakang kepala yang tak gatal.

"Oh, OK!" kata Hisana yang kembali menggiring Byakuya pergi bersamanya, sebelum berbalik di anak tangga bawah Byakuya sempat menoleh padaku dan aku hanya terdiam.

Seketika itu juga aku menghela napas berat, bahuku merosot lemas melihat punggung mereka yang menjauh.

"Hah…, aku memang menyedihkan!" erangku seraya menegakkan tubuh, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasakan tatapan tajam dari arah puncak anak tangga, kontan aku menoleh dan tidak pernah menduga akan mendapati Si Rambut Perak tengah menatapku.

Matanya yang berwarna aqua, tengah menelanku hidup-hidup. Cowok ini tidak biasanya melihatku begini, karena dia justru lebih sering mencemooh penampilanku, bajuku, cara bicaraku, semuanya bisa ia jadikan ajang koreksi. Sekarang saja aku sedang bersiap dengan kata-kata tajam yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu?" semburku sambil bertolak pinggang, menengadahkan kepala untuk menatapnya. Sekalipun tinggi badan kami tidak jauh berbeda, tapi dia sekarang berdiri di puncak anak tangga dan aku di anak tangga menuju lantai dua.

Dia tidak menjawabku, malah melangkah mendekat, satu tangannya tersimpan rapi dalam saku celananya dan yang satu lagi memegang tas tangan yang aku yakin berisi catatan note balok pertunjukkan barusan. Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depanku, reflek aku mundur untuk menjauhinya, tapi punggungku langsung terbentur tembok. Dia malah tersenyum melihat sikap panikku, kemudian ia berlutut di hadapanku setelah meletakkan tas tangannya di lantai.

"Mau apa kau?" seruku seraya mencari ruang untuk mundur, aku takut ia melakukan hal yang tak terduga. Dia kan playboy cap badak yang hobi sekali tebar pesona.

Dia tidak menjawabku, malah meraih pergelangan kakiku, aku menarik mundur kakiku, tapi ia menahannya, dan saat aku perhatikan lagi, ternyata tali sepatuku terlepas dari simpulnya.

Rukia bodoh!

"Kau memang menyedihkan, dan akan jauh lebih menyedihkan kalau kau jatuh cuma gara-gara tali sepatu," katanya seraya mengikatkan kembali tali sepatuku. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan pipiku panas, sikapnya yang ini memang 'keren' –itupun kalau aku boleh memakai istilah Hinamori-

Dia meraih kembali tas tangannya, dan berdiri tegak di depanku, wajahnya sejajar denganku, sangat dekat! Aku begitu canggung dengan jarak ini.

"Ja-jangan sok keren di depanku!" selorohku cepat, berharap dengan begini ia segera pergi.

"Pipimu kok merah? Kau malu? Atau berpikir yang tidak-tidak tadi?"

"Aku tidak malu!"

"Atau kau malu karena hal lain?" ia lebih mendekat lagi kali ini.

Aku tetap mengunci mulutku kali ini, tidak akan terpancing lagi. Aku belum makan siang, jangan sampai tenagaku habis hanya untuk meladeninya.

"Kau harusnya sedikit lebih pintar menyembunyikan rasa sukamu, Rukia!" bisiknya tepat di telingaku, mengirim napas hangatnya yang menggelitik ke kulitku, sekujur tubuhku kaku, napasku tercekat di tenggorokan begitu mendengar kalimatnya.

"Bilang apa kau, Pendek?" seruku.

"Tidak ada," sahutnya seraya menjauh dan kembali melangkah dengan sangat santai.

"Kalau ngomong yang jelas! Ku hajar kau, Pendek!" teriakku lebih keras. Jantungku berdegub kencang, aku takut dia tahu kalau aku menyukai Byakuya. Kalau sampai dia tahu, habislah sudah usahaku selama ini.

"Kau lupa kalau kau lebih pendek dariku? Kalau kau sebut aku pendek, lalu aku harus menyebutmu apa? Kerdil?" sahutnya seraya mengangkat tangan dengan angkuhnya.

"A-apa?" aku tidak bisa membalasnya, dia benar 100%!

Rasanya ingin aku acak-acak rambut peraknya itu, bahkan aku ingin menariknya sampai lepas dari kulit kepalanya. "Sial!"

"Rukia, jangan teriak-teriak di sekolah!"

Aku kembali bungkam mendapati guru sekaligus wali kelasku, Pak Ukitake, berdiri di puncak anak tangga dan melotot padaku.

"Maaf, Pak!" kataku dan Pak Ukitake melangkah menghampiriku, lalu dia menjitak kepalaku pelan.

"Sesekali belajarlah dari kakakmu, dia pintar dan sopan, kau harus banyak mencontohnya," lanjut Pak Ukitake.

"Ba-baik, Pak!" jawabku berat.

"Bagus…" pujinya seraya kembali melangkah meninggalkanku.

Aku merasa sedikit sakit, selalu seperti ini. Semua orang selalu memuji Hisana, lalu memintaku menjadi seperti Hisana. Hisana yang lembut, Hisana yang pintar, Hisana yang baik, semuanya serba Hisana. Maaf kalau aku kebalikan dari Hisana, maaf kalau aku tidak seperti Hisana.

Aku memang dasarnya seperti ini, mau diapakan lagi? Bukankah Tuhan selalu menciptakan semuanya dalam keadaan seimbang dan saling melengkapi? Bumi & langit. Surga & neraka. Siang & malam lalu yang terakhir aku & Hisana.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Aku menyampirkan tasku di bahu, berjalan dengan tenang di koridor yang akan mengantarku ke kelas. Beberapa orang yang melintas member senyum, tapi di antaranya ada yang langsung cemberut begitu melihat mataku. Yah, mungkin mereka mengira aku adalah Hisana, dan begitu sadar aku ini Rukia, mereka kecewa berat deh.

"Pagi, Kerdil!"

Aku menoleh pada Toushiro yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di sebelahku. Dia tidak menatap bahkan melirikku, hanya melangkah dengan gaya sok kerennya dan membalas sapaan dari semua orang. Heran, kenapa dia bisa tahu aku ini Rukia, tanpa perlu melihat langsung ke mataku.

"Jangan panggil aku kerdil!" balasku.

"Tapi kemarin kan kau yang-"

"Itu kan kemarin, tapi hari ini kan aku tidak memanggilmu Pendek!"

"Lho, tapi barusan kau sebut lagi."

"Aku hanya memberi contoh, Perak!"

"Ow…" mulutnya membulat.

Kami masuk ke kelas dan aku langsung menarik kursiku sebelum meletakkan tasku di atas meja. Toushiro melakukan hal yang sama tepat di sebelahku. Satu lagi kenyataan yang membuatku sebal, mulai semester ini Toushiro duduk di sebelahku. Hah, Pak Ukitake sepertinya sangat suka menyulitkan hari-hariku.

Aku mengeluarkan buku-buku yang akan aku gunakan di jam pertama setelah duduk dengan nyaman, mengambil tempat pensil dan merapikannya di atas meja.

"Jadi, kau akan menyatakan cintamu pada Bya-"

Panik aku menekap mulut Toushiro, aku terlonjak begitu cepat dari kursiku, hingga benda tak bersalah itu jatuh berdebam di lantai. Kontan perhatian seisi kelas mengarah padaku dan Toushiro.

"He..he…he… Maaf, tapi aku tidak sengaja," kataku seaya meringis kikuk, merasa tidak enak dengan kegaduhan yang sudah aku ciptakan. Tapi perhatian beberapa teman cewek di kelasku malah mengarah pada tanganku yang menekap mulut Toushiro.

"A-ada nyamuk di atas bibirnya tadi, he… he… he…" aku kembali meracau, dan mendengar alasanku yang tak logis ini Toushiro malah mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, entah dia menggumamkan kalimat apa di bawah tanganku.

"Awas kalau kau berani bicara sembarangan!" ancamku dengan mata membulat sempurna, dan dia malah mengendikkan bahu pasrah, melihat sikapnya yang menjinak aku langsung melepaskannya.

"Hah, lega!" keluhnya, "Kau ini memang mirip Yakuza!" umpatnya seraya mengusap bibirnya, seolah tanganku membawa jutaan kuman ke mulutnya.

"Siapa suruh kau bicara sembarangan?" geramku.

"Aku cuma bertanya. Lagipula kalau kau ingin membungkamku, lain kali lakukan dengan bibirmu," bisiknya hingga hanya aku yang mendengarnya.

Ha? Bilang apa dia barusan? Membungkamnya dengan bibirku?

"Mimpi saja kau!" tandasku.

"Kebanyakan mimpiku jadi kenyataan lho!"

"Terserah!"

Toushiro pun tertawa lepas, dia suka sekali melihatku lepas kendali.

.

.

.

Aku menghabiskan waktu lima jam pelajaran dalam kesal, dan rasanya luar biasa lega saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Segera saja aku bergegas ke kantin. Tapi kok sepi ya, tidak seperti biasanya. Untung sih, kondisi ini justru aku manfaatkan untuk memasan makanan yang agak berat. Seharian ini aku pusing memikirkan cara agar Toushiro tidak bicara tentang rasa sukaku pada Byakuya, dan itu malah membuatku lapar, berpikir ekstra terlalu menguras energy.

"Ramen ekstra pedas," kataku pada petugas kantin.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, pesananku pun datang. Satu mangkuk besar ramen tengah menantangku di depan meja, segera aku meraih sumpit.

"Badan kecil sepertimu hobi makan banyak ya? Lalu kemana perginya makanan itu? Jadi kentut? Badan tetap segitu, tinggi juga tidak tambah."

"Ngomong apa kau?"

Aku benar-benar kesal. Baru jeda sebentar otakku memikirkannya, sekarang orangnya malah muncul di depanku. Sudah duduk tanpa diundang, masih mengomentariku pula!

"Hanya ingin tahu saja," jawabnya seraya meneguk sodanya.

"Soda? Seharusnya kau minum susu biar tambah tinggi sedikit!" balasku, dan sekarang posisi skor satu sama, senangnya melihat wajah kesal Toushiro.

Aku menyantap ramenku, sengaja mengeluarkan suara 'slurp' yang panjang saat menyeruput masuk mie ke mulutku. Kali ini aku bersumpah melihat liur Toushiro hampir menetes.

"Mau?" kataku & dia menggeleng cepat, "Nanti nyesel lho," lanjutku dan dia acuh menanggapi ledekanku.

"Kalau aku mau aku juga bisa pesan. Tapi makan ramen dengan kuah semerah itu, apa perutmu tidak sakit?"

Aku menggeleng cepat dan menyeruput kuah ramen banyak-banyak, membuatnya bergidik ngeri dengan selera pedasku yang di atas rata-rata.

"Iya, aku melihat Byakuya dan Hisana ciuman di belakang ruang peralatan sekolah."

"UKHUK!"

Aku tersedak seketika, panas membakar mulut dan tenggorokanku. Aku terbatuk hebat, perih sekali rasanya, sampai mataku berair. Mendengar ucapan seseorang yang menyangkut Byakuya & Hisana sungguh berpengaruh banyak padaku.

"Ciuman mereka panas lho!"

Aku berusaha menulikan telingaku dan meredakan batukku sendiri, tapi semakin aku tahan semakin tak terkendali, gatal sekali tenggorokanku dan dengan cepat naik ke kepala.

"Minum ini!"

Aku tidak melihat lagi apa yang disodorkan kepadaku, tapi aku meneguk minuman dari kaleng itu dan 'nyess' memenuhiku. Soda itu mengalir dengan cepat ke tenggorokanku, meredakan batuk yang bandel.

"Pelan-pelan tarik napas…" desis Toushiro.

Aku mengikuti tuntunan suaranya, dan detik kemudian aku merasakan usapan lembut di punggungku. Aku bernapas dengan susah payah, kedua tanganku menekan dada yang sesak. Sengaja aku biarkan air mataku menetes. Aku sadar sekali bahwa sesak ini, sakit ini, bukan hanya karena tersedak, tapi lebih karena mendengar ucapan seseorang sambil lewat tadi.

Hatiku makin perih dan air mata sedihku bercampur dengan air mata karena tersedak tadi.

Seharusnya aku tahu kalau Byakuya & Hisana pantas melakukan hal itu, yang tidak pantas adalah perasaanku. Aku tidak bisa melepas perasaanku dengan mudah karena hatiku tetap tidak bisa menerima kalau Hisana lebih memenangkan hati Byakuya. Aku yang menyukainya lebih dulu. Aku yang seharusnya menempati hatinya, tapi kenapa…

Selalu Hisana, kenapa bukan aku?

Semua orang selalu memuji Hisana, selalu menuntutku untuk sama dengan Hisana. Beginikah rasanya jika memiliki seseorang yang serupa? Selalu mudah untuk dibandingkan. Aku benci! Kenapa…

Hidupku hanya berporos pada Hisana, seluruh kompas dalam hidupku hanya berpatokan padanya. Apakah begitu sulit menerimaku yang tidak seperti Hisana? Tidak hanya hidupku, tapi cintaku juga harus merana seperti ini karena kami sama.

Aku selalu bersabar selama ini.

Aku selalu berusaha melapangkan hatiku setiap kali orang membandingkanku dengan Hisana. Dari aku kecil, hingga akhirnya aku hampir terbiasa menulikan telingaku. Apa sekarang aku harus kembali menyerah dan mengakui kekalahanku? Apa aku harus melepaskan semua harapan kosong ini sekarang?

Seharusnya aku tahu kalau aku akan terluka dan kecewa seperti ini, aku tetap mempertahankan perasaanku seperti aku tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman saja. Berulang kali aku harus menelan ludah pahit karena tidak pernah bisa melampaui Hisana, lalu kenapa aku masih saja berharap?

Kau memang bodoh, Rukia! Kau menyedihkan!

Aku mengepal kuat tanganku, menahan sesak yang semakin mendera.

Belaian di punggungku tidak berhenti, aku tahu itu tangan Toushiro –orang yang menyebalkan- tapi aku membiarkannya, karena aku membutuhkannya untuk menenangkanku.

"Rukia, mau sampai kapan kau tetap menahan perasaanmu?" bisiknya seraya menyodorkan sapu tangannya padaku.

"Aku tidak tahu," gumamku, meraih sapu tangannya dan menyeka air mataku. Dia sepertinya sangat mengerti bahwa aku tengah menangisi apa yang baru saja kami dengar. Aku kesal, benci, kenapa orang ini begitu mudah membacaku?

"Cepat nyatakan perasaanmu. Pasti kau akan lebih lega setelahnya, menurutku ditolakpun bukan masalah, karena yang kau butuhkan hanya jawaban."

Aku memikirkan kata-kata Toushiro sejenak. Dia benar, aku tidak bisa selamanya terus seperti ini, karena aku sendiri tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menang dari Hisana. Hanya Hisana yang akan dilihat oleh Byakuya. Seketika aku merasakan air mataku semakin menyesak keluar.

Aku tertawa miris, pedih dan lirih. "Yang aku butuhkan adalah dunia baru yang tidak memandang aku dan Hisana sebagai satu orang, dunia yang terbuka menerimaku kalau aku memang seperti ini adanya, menerimaku kalau aku tidak bisa seperti Hisana." Aku menyeka air mataku lagi, seolah tidak bisa berhenti menetes saja.

Apa yang sebenarnya aku tangisi? Sakit hati karena Byakuya dan Hisana ciuman? Lelah dengan perasaanku yang tidak pernah bisa sampai pada Byakuya? Atau marah karena semua selalu tentang Hisana?

"Seperti apapun aku berusaha, aku tidak akan bisa menjadi Hisana, dan membuatnya suka padaku. Selamanya aku hanya menjadi bayangan kelam Hisana."

"Kau tidak perlu menjadi Hisana," jawab Toushiro cepat.

"Aku tidak baik, tidak lembut, tidak pintar. Aku.. aku…"

"Sst, semua orang memiliki nilai positif dalam diri masing-masing. Kau ya kau, tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Hisana. Karena kalian kembar bukan berarti harus sama," katanya seraya membelai punggungku tanpa henti.

Aku menatap Toushiro dalam-dalam. Meragukan ucapannya? Benarkah ia mengatakan kalimat itu dari dalam hatinya? Ataukah hanya sekedar menghiburku?

"Kau hadir sebagai Rukia, itu kenyataan yang harus diterima oleh siapapun," bisik Toushiro seraya membelai puncak kepalaku. Lembut, entah mengapa sangat lembut. Ini pertama kalinya seorang laki-laki bersikap selembutnya padaku, hangat dan membuka tangannya untuk menerima keluh kesahku.

Aku merasa sedikit lega, setidaknya ada seseorang yang tidak menuntutku untuk sama dengan Hisana. Selama ini aku selalu berpikir bagaimana mengejar Hisana, karena Hisana adalah tujuan terakhirku, hingga aku tidak pernah berhasil menyamainya dan menyerah. Tapi begitu mendengar ucapan Toushiro aku sadar, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi Hisana, tidak akan pernah bisa menarik perhatian bahkan menggapai hati Byakuya.

Aku begitu menyedihkan, sudah tahu siapa yang Byakuya pilih tapi masih saja memendam perasaan ini. Seharusnya aku sudah menghapus perasaan ini sejak Byakuya bersama Hisana.

Dadaku sesak, perih. Bagaimana ini, air mataku tidak mau berhenti, malah semakin banyak menetes. Usapan tangan Toushiro malah memperparah tangisku, aku merasa semakin terdesak untuk meneteskan airmataku, entah karena nyaman yang aku rasakan dari Toushiro atau karena hatiku yang terlalu sakit, aku tidak bisa memastikannya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku suka padamu?"

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap langsung mata aqua Toushiro. Cowok ini benar-benar tidak lihat kondisi, aku sedang sedih begini masih saja cari ribut! Sekalipun wajahnya terlihat serius begitu, aku tidak akan tertipu. Aku sudah tahu kalau dia selalu menggunakan jurus ini untuk menjatuhkan hati para cewek sekolah, dan dia melakukan ini padaku hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatianku.

Usahanya 100% berhasil.

"Jangan memancing emosiku, Perak!" kataku yang kembali meneteskan air mata.

Warna wajah Toushiro langsung berubah seketika, dia mengendikkan bahu dan mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Kau ini-" ucapnya pelan.

"Rukia, kenapa?"

Aku segera menegakkan tubuh begitu mendengar suara berat dan kalem milik Byakuya.

Mata basahku melihat Byakuya yang berdiri di depanku, dia agak kaget melihatku, tapi dengan cepat aku mengusap mataku dengan sapu tangan Toushiro. Aku melirik Toushiro yang duduk di sebelahku, tetap tenang dengan sorot mata datar memandangku dan Byakuya dalam satu kali sapuan pandang.

Entah mengapa aku merasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat bagiku mengakhiri semuanya. Sudah cukup aku menyiksa hatiku sendiri dengan harapan kosong.

Aku menangkap sosok Hisana yang berdiri di dekat counter kantin, dia melangkah mendekat pada Byakuya dengan tangan membawa dua roti selai.

"Rukia menangis?" tanya Hisana dengan mata terbelalak.

Aku tersenyum untuk melegakan kakakku, karena matanya langsung menuduh Toushiro. Dia tahu kalau aku dan Toushiro sering adu mulut, jadi dia pasti langsung curiga dengan kehadiran Toushiro.

"Bukan, Kak. Aku menangis bukan karena dia," kataku membela Toushiro.

"Lalu?" desak Hisana mencari tahu. Aku pun terpojok.

Ya, aku harus menyelesaikannya sekarang! Aku menguatkan hatiku, dan mengumpulkan keberanian dalam diriku.

Aku beranjak dari kursi kantin, membungkuk dalam hingga ujung rambutku hampir menyentuh permukaan meja kantin.

"Maafkan aku. Kak Hisana, Byakuya!" seruku lantang dan tegas.

"Untuk apa?" gumam Byakuya bingung.

Aku tetap membungkuk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku. "Aku menyukai Byakuya sejak lama. Maafkan aku Kak Hisana, tapi aku harus bilang dan aku akan segera menghapus perasaan ini. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku!" kataku tetap dengan nada suara tegas yang sama.

Aku pun menegakkan tubuh, mendapati Hisana menekap mulutnya dengan mata terbelalak lebar. DIa akan kena serangan jantung lain jika aku bilang aku pernah berpikir untuk merebut Byakuya darinya.

Aku beralih pada Byakuya yang sama kagetnya.

"Rukia, terima kasih sudah menyukaiku. Tapi a-"

Aku mengangkat tangan untuk mencegahnya bicara, aku tahu apa yang akan ia ucapkan, dan mendengarnya hanya akan menyakitiku jauh lebih dalam, jadi lebih baik aku hentikan dia.

"Aku sudah tahu jawabannya, jadi tidak perlu dijawab."

Aku menatap Hisana & Byakuya bergantian.

"Permisi!"kataku kembali menunduk sebelum berlari dari kantin, membiarkan orang-orang berbisik kisruh membicarakanku. Aku tidak peduli lagi, aku sudah patah hati, sudah lengkap semua kepedihanku sekarang. Mereka akan menyebutku adik kurang ajar karena sudah suka dengan pacar kakaknya sendiri.

Argh, terserah!

Aku ke kamar mandi, aku harus membasuh wajahku, namun saat aku hendak mengumpulkan air di tangan, ternyata aku masih membawa sapu tangan Toushiro. Mengingat sikapnya tadi membuat penilaianku tentangnya sedikit berubah.

Ku tatap wajahku di cermin, rambutku berantakan, wajahku kusut, bahkan seragamku tampak berantakan.

"Bodo amat! Mau berantakan sekalipun aku tidak peduli, yang penting aku sudah bebas sekarang."

Tapi sekalipu aku sudah mengatakan isi hatiku pada Byakuya, tetap saja masih terasa pedih dan sakit dalam hatiku, aku masih perlu waktu dan penawar untuk sakit hati ini.

Aku kembali ke kelas dan duduk dengan nyaman di kursiku. Sekarang aku tidak perlu memusingkan cara untuk membungkam Toushiro lagi, tapi kalau diingat-ingat lagi, aku malu sekali sudah terang-terangan begitu.

Tapi… "Ramen extra pedasku…" rengekku seraya duduk merosot di kursi dan segera saja aku tumbang di atas meja, menyandarkan pipiku ke permukaan meja yang dingin, terpejam dan meresapi dinginnya. Sedikit memberi ketenangan sih, tapi tetap saja aku menyesali ramenku yang belum setengahnya ku makan. Lapar…

Aku mendengar kursi di sebelahku digeser, tapi aku tidak membuka mata, tetap terpejam dengan napas teratur. Aku sudah tahu siapa yang duduk di kursi sebelahku.

"Kau seperti habis kalah perang."

"Memang!" sahutku cepat.

"Kau ini benar-benar…"

Aku membuka mata mendengar ucapannya yang terhenti. "Apa maksudmu, Perak?"

"Lihat rambutmu. Sudah tidak pernah bermake-up, berantakan, rambut kusut. Bagaimana mungkin ada cowok yang suka padamu!"

"Kenapa jadi kau yang pusing?" tandasku yang kembali terpejam.

"Seharusnya kau ke salon sesekali." Aku terdiam tidak ingin merespon ucapannya yang ngaco, samar-samar aku mendengar kursi Toushiro yang bergeser, "atau kau mau aku yang merubahmu? Aku bisa melakukannya dengan cepat, tapi harus di tempat tertutup, dan jauh dari pandangan orang," bisiknya tepat di telingaku, dan detik kemudian dia meniupkan udara ke telingaku, sontak aku bangun dan merinding sekujur tubuh. Apa yang barusan ia lakukan? Menggodaku?

"Diam kau! Dasar mesum!" umpatku seraya menekap daun telingaku yang baru saja ia tiup, aku benar-benar merinding sekujur badan, dan merasakan darahku naik semua ke kepala, wajahku panas.

Cowok ini sungguh playboy super mengerikan.

"Aku tidak mesum," gumamnya santai.

Tidak ku sadari tatapan tajam belasan pasang mata cewek tengah menghujaniku, tapi aku cepat-cepat mengklarifikasinya.

"Kalian benar-benar suka dia?" tanyaku tanpa arah dengan tangan menuding Toushiro. "Aku yakin kalian akan menyesal, dia ini Super Mesum!" tegasku, lagi-lagi si rambut perak malah tersenyum manis.

Iih, ngeri aku jadinya!

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi sejak lama, tapi aku menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan, aku tidak ingin pulang cepat dan bertemu Hisana, aku akan sangat kikuk jika bertemu dengannya.

"Rukia, sudah jam 6, kau mau ku kunci dalam perpustakaan?"

"Iya, aku pulang sekarang!" gerutuku seraya beranjak dari kursi.

Aku meninggalkan Shinji, si petugas perpustakaan yang terpaksa pulang _sesuai_ jam kerjanya karena ulahku. Biasanya jika perpustakaan sudah sepi ia akan langsung menutup sebelum jam 6, tapi hari ini ia terpaksa menunda karena kehadiranku.

Aku melangkah lunglai menelusuri trotoar panjang, membiarkan orang-orang berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku lapar & lemas, benar-benar tidak tertolong, terlebih lagi ramenku… hiks… hiks…

Langkahku terhenti di depan penjual takoyaki, aku memutuskan untuk membeli dua porsi sekaligus, dan duduk nyaman menunggu pesanan. Mataku bergerak melihat barisan pertokoan di seberangku. Paling ujung kanan toko elektornik, lalu minimarket, butikl, lalu… salon dengan nama Beauty & Beast. Alisku berkerut begitu membaca namanya yang tidak lazim. Salon tapi kenapa ada embel-embel Beast-nya?

Dua orang wanita berpenampilan glamour masu ke salon tersebut dan dua menit berselang, seorang perempuan berumur sekitar 20-an keluar sambil menyibakkan rambutnya yang bergelombang indah dengan didampingi seorang pria berambut hitam model bob yang berseragam salon, pria itu melepas kepergian sang perempuan dengan senyum manis.

Aku jadi ingat, Toushiro bilang aku sesekali harus ke salon. Mungkin benar juga, rambutku kasar dan tidak bisa disisir dengan rapi karena aku tidak pernah keramas dengan benar, kulitku juga kasar dan kusam, tidak seperti Hisana yang selalu rajin luluran, terlebih lagi aku tidak pernah merawat diri alih-alih bermake up. Bedak aja tidak ada.

"Ini pesanannya." Sang pedagang takoyaki membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Terima kasih," kataku seraya menerima dua porsi takoyaki, dan menyantapnya dengan lahap sambil tidak berhenti melihat pintu salon yang selalu terbuka, entah itu kedatangan pelanggan atau pelanggannya pergi. Tapi yang aku perlu catat, semua yang keluar dari salon itu terlihat senang, dan puas, mereka semua cantik.

Aku menelan dua butir takoyaki sekaligus, tapi lagi-lagi aku hampir tersedak –tapi ku tahan- saat melihat seseorang yang aku kenal keluar dari salon. Rambut perak dengan ujung berdiri tegak, siapa lagi kalau bukan Toushiro, dan dia melangkah sambil menyapukan tangan di rambutnya yang sudah tertata rapi setelahnya ia melambai pada petugas salon yang tadi aku lihat.

Dia pergi ke salon?

Pantas saja rambutnya selalu rapi begitu, tertata dengan gaya spike yang keren –menurut Hinamori, lho!- dan terlihat sangat lembut setiap helaiannya. Jadi salon ini tempatnya menciptakan penampilan yang menghipnotis cewek-cewek di sekolah.

Aku manggut-manggut dengan tangan di dagu. Akhirnya aku mengetahui rahasia cowok tukang tebar pesona itu.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Aku duduk manis di kelas, menunggu mangsa incaranku datang. Sengaja aku datang pagi untuk meledeknya, dan ini kurang lebih ikut mengalihkan sakit hatiku karena kejadian kemarin. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau Toushiro, yang notabene hanya murid sekolah menengah, dan harus diingat kalau dia cowok, ternyata hobi ke salon, sungguh diluat dugaan,aku ingin meledeknya habis-habisan, pokoknya aku akan tertawa sampai perutku sakit.

Itu dia!

"Pagi, Toushiro," sapaku dengan nada manis riang yang dibuat-buat, dia sempat mengangkat alisnya sebelum menarik kursi.

"Apa-apaan wajah cerahmu itu?" balasnya penuh curiga, matanya melirikku tajam, tapi ku jawab dengan senyum lebar dan aku mencondongkan tubuh padanya.

"Kau suka ke salon ya?" kataku.

Dia membelalak sejenak, tapi langsung rileks lagi. "Sepertinya kau sudah lupa sama sekali dengan patah hatimu," jawabnya cepat, dan itu sungguh menusuk hatiku yang terdalam. Dia memang paling pintar membalikkan keadaan. Seharusnya yang di posisi menyerang itu aku, bukan dia.

"Jangan sebut!" gerutuku kesal.

"Kalau begitu kalimat itu juga berlaku untukmu," gelaknya.

"Ha… ternyata kau cowok metroseksual yang suka bersolek ya? Pantas saja fansmu bejibun, selain pintar memainkan piano, kau juga merawat jarimu, rambut dan kulitmu ya?" Aku bisa melihat urat kesalnya berdenyut hebat di balik sikap tenangnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong berapa yang kau habiskan untuk itu semua?" lanjutku yang tidak mau berhenti mencari kesenangan yang langka seperti ini.

"Mau ku _bungkam mulutmu_, Rukia?"

Aku tersentak menekap mulutku, teringat jelas kalau Toushiro pernah mengatakan kalimat ini, dan dia menyinggung 'membungkam mulut dengan bibir' sebelum ini.

Dia tersenyum puas melihat sikap menarik diriku, dia menyeringai lebar untuk menunjukkan gigi putihnya padaku. Aku mengerutkan alis dalam-dalam untuk membalasnya. Sepertinya aku tidak pernah bisa mengalahkannya dalam adu mulut. Aku kesal jadinya.

.

.

Waktu istirahat tiba, aku memilih tinggal di kelas, tapi ketenanganku terganggu saat Hinamori datang 'menjengukku'. Yah, itu istilahnya karena menurutnya aku sedang 'sakit patah hati'.

"Jadi kau benar-benar melakukannya?" tanya Hinamori terbelalak lebar.

Aku mengangguk pasrah, miris mengingat saat-saat aku menyatakan perasaanku.

"Kau hebat sekali, Rukia! Kau berani, bahkan melakukannya di depan Hisana."

Aku mengkeret di kursiku, lemas karena pujian Hinamori. "Justru karena itu aku makin tidak enak," kataku pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau rubah imej?"

"Jenis makhluk apa itu?" jawabku bingung.

"Sejenis Godzila!" semprot Hinamori kesal, tapi lalu ia mengusap bahuku yang merosot. "Kalau perempuan patah hati, maka perlu melakukan perubahan besar. Kau harus lebih cantik dan mendapatkan cinta baru. Buat cowok yang sudah menolakmu menyesal karena sudah 'melewatkan' perempuan cantik seperti mu."

"Istilahmu salah, Hinamori. Dia bukan 'melewatkan', tapi sejak awal memang tidak 'melihatku'," gumamku jauh lebih putus asa.

"Kau ini pesimis sekali sih? Bangun cepat! TInggalkan sakit hatimu, dan cari cinta yang baru."

Aku terdiam memikirkan ucapan Hinamori, ada benarnya juga sih. Aku akan senang sekali melihat mata para kaum adam terarah padaku, bukan pada Hisana. Tapi nanti sajalah, aku sedang tidak ingin merubah penampilanku dulu, aku sedang menikmati cinta pertamaku yang begitu pahit, kandas total sebelum aku merasakannya.

.

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi nyaring, dan aku segera merapikan buku-bukuku, belum selesai aku memasukkan buku, Toushiro sudah beranjak dari kursinya, terlihat agak terburu-buru dan tanpa ku sadari pandanganku mengikutinya. Aku melihatnya berhenti melangkah tetap di depan pintu kelas, dia bicara dengan seseorang bertubuh tinggi.

Byakuya?

Toushiro menoleh padaku, seolah tahu aku sedang memerhatikannya, pandangan kami bertemu dan aku melihat aura tidak suka darinya, secepat kilat ia berbalik dan seolah bertukar tempat dengan Byakuya. Ia melangkah pergi dan Byakuya berjalan menghampiriku.

Sekujur tubuhku menegang, aku tidak percaya kalau sekarang Byakuya berjalan mendekatiku, sepertinya ini mimpi, setelah sekian lama aku berharap ia melihatku sekarang ia malah datang menghampiriku.

"Bisa bicara?" ucap Byakuya dengan pandangan sungkan padaku.

"Tentang?"

"Yang kemarin."

"Oh…"

Aku tidak mampu menolak ataupun mengelak seperti ada pesona Byakuya yang memenjarakanku, menarikku untuk ikut bersamanya. Dia mengajakku ke taman belakang sekolah, di sana kami berdiri berdampingan, membelakangi pohon rindang yang tengah menggugurkan bunganya.

"Mengenai pernyataanmu kemarin…"

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak butuh jawaban. Aku tahu kau memilih Hisana, aku juga lega sudah mengatakan perasaanku padamu."

Byakuya meringis, tampak seperti orang kesakitan begitu mendengar kata-kataku.

"Rukia, apakah kau percaya aku pernah menyukaimu?"

Aku menganga lebar, tapi cepat-cepat aku tutup. Bicara apa dia barusan? Dia ngelindur?

"Namun aku sadar betapa sulitnya mendapatkan hatimu, dan saat aku hampir menyerah aku baru sadar kalau ada Hisana, akupun menyukai Hisana."

Angin sore berhembus menerpa wajahku, mencegahku menatap langsung ke mata Byakuya. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Byakuya mengatakan hal ini padaku? Tidakkah ia sadar bahwa aku telanjur patah hati dan tidak ingin membiarkan perasaanku untuknya hadir lagi? Aku sudah menyerah, mendengarnya mengatakan ini semua justru semakin menyakitiku.

Lalu apa maksudnya ia bisa menyukai Hisana dalam waktu sesingkat itu? Semudah itu ia menghapus perasaannya padaku –itupun kalau benar- dan menggantinya dengan Hisana tanpa berusaha sedikitpun untuk memperjuangkan perasaannya padaku. Dia ini benar-benar cowok atau bukan sih?

"Rukia, aku-"

"Sebentar!" aku mengakat tanganku ke wajahnya,dia bungkam seketika. "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas apa yang akan aku lakukan!" lanjutku cepat, matanya terbuka lebar penuh tanya, dan aku langsung mengayunkan tanganku hingga mendarat di pipinya begitu keras, tanganku sampai panas seperti terbakar.

Ya, aku menamparnya.

"Rukia?" Byakuya menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja aku hajar, sepertinya dia tidak percaya aku bisa menamparnya.

"Aku tidak tahu maksudmu mengatakan semua ini. Tapi aku sudah mengatakannya padamu kemarin. Aku menyerah! Kau tidak mengerti arti kata itu? Harus ku panggil Pak Ukitake untuk menjelaskannya padamu?" semburku marah.

Dia tetap bungkam, wajahnya yang berwarna putih pucat sekarang bermunculan semburat merah, entah malu atau marah.

"Sekarang kau bersama Hisana, _Kakakku_. Kau harus membahagiakannya. Awas kalau kau membuatnya menangis!" ancamku yang lalu berlari meninggalkan Byakuya yang masih terbengong sambil memegangi pipinya.

Dadaku sesak, sakit sekali. Bagaimana ini?

Aku berlari, berusaha menghapus sakit dan sesak dengan mengalihkan perhatianku. Ku terobos kerumunan di depan gerbang sekolah, tidak peduli kemana kakiku kan membawaku, aku hanya ingin terus berlari. Air mataku merebak dan menetes banyak-banyak. Hatiku sakit sekali. Aku tidak terima. Ini jauh lebih sakit dibandingkan yang kemarin. Apakah mendengar pernyataan Byakuya telah membuatku sampai sesakit ini?

Kalau memang dia menyukaiku, lalu kenapa dia tidak pernah mengatakan atau setidaknya menunjukkan bahwa ia pernah menyukaiku sebelum ia bersama Hisana? Sekarang ia mengatakannya setelah semuanya terlambat. Apakah ia berniat membuatku merebutnya dari Hisana? Membuatku dan Hisana bertengkar untuk memperebutkannya?

Yang jauh lebih menyesakkanku adalah… Sebenarnya ada kesempatan untukku, tapi justru ia yang mematikan seluruh peluang itu. Ia membuatku sakit hati karena dia begitu takut tidak bisa mendekatiku.

Aku benci dia, dan jauh lebih benci diriku sendiri karena bisa-bisanya jatuh cinta pada Byakuya. Sekarang lihat bagaimana aku terluka! Bagaimana aku harus menyembuhkan hatiku?

"Dasar bodoh!" umpatku kesal.

"Siapa?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang tertunduk lelah, dan melihat seseorang berdiri di hadapanku dengan wajah bingung.

"Anda mau ke salon kami?"

Aku melihat sekeliling dan baru sadar kalau aku sedang berdiri di depan salon Beauty & Beast. Napasku terengah hebat akibat berlari, ku paksa mataku melirik pria yang seingatku adalah petugas salon. Si rambut model bob.

"Aku ingin berubah! Buat aku lebih cantik!" pekikku tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku ingin menghilangkan sakit hatiku sesegera mungkin, menemukan cinta baru seperti yang Hinamori bilang, dan menyembuhkan hatiku dalam sekejap mata.

"Wah-wah, Anda sangat bersemangat. Kalau begitu, silahkan masuk!" Pria itu menggiringku masuk dan mengarahkanku ke salah satu kursi yang bagian belakangnya terdapat semacam wastafel –maklum aku tidak tahu apa namanya, aku tidak pernah ke salon sebelumnya-

"Aku Yumichika, nama nona?"

"Rukia," jawabku sekenanya, dan dengan segera ia memintaku untuk rebahan dengan santai, seiring punggungku yang bertemu jok kursi, ia menarik rambutku perlahan ke arah lekuk wastafel. Aku berusaha bersandar sepenuhnya, merasakan bantalan kursi yang nyaman bertemu kulit leher bagian belakang. Sejuk sekali.

"Jangan terlalu tegang. Keramas akan membuat Anda sedikit santai." Dia mengelus rambutku perlahan, "handuk ini akan membuat Anda nyaman," katanya seraya menunjukkan sehelai handuk kecil dan mengisyaratkanku untuk memejamkan mata. Aku pun menurut, lalu handuk tadi diletakkan di atas mataku, membuat pandanganku gelap dan seperti yang ia katakan, sungguh nyaman.

"Yumichika!"

Aku mendengar langkah seseorang mendekat dan samar-samar aku dengar mereka diskusi, tapi aku tidak mau melepas handuk nyaman ini hanya untuk melihat para petugas salon ngobrol.

"Nona Rukia, mohon maaf, tapi rekan saya yang akan membantu Anda, karena saya ada pekerjaan lain."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku.

"Nah, selamat menikmati pelayanan kami."

Aku mengangguk santai. Aku tidak heran banyak pelanggan yang datang ke salon ini, pelayanannya bagus dan sopan sekali.

"Maaf…"

Aku agak kaget saat sepasang tangan meraih bahuku dan menekannya turun, seperti tahu aku masih sangat kaku dan tegang. Aku memasrahkan badan, dan terbaring sepenuhnya di kursi.

"Anda habis menangis?"

"Ehm-" desisku. Suara orang ini sepertinya pernah aku dengar, tapi aku tidak ingin berpikir banyak. Dia orang asing yang tidak aku tahu dan diapun pasti tidak mengenalku, jadi aku pikir tidak mungkin aku pernah mendengar suaranya. Selain itu kami sama-sama asing, jadi menurutku tidak masalah jika aku mengakui kalau aku habis menangis, toh dia tidak tahu penyebabnya.

Air sejuk mengguyur kulit kepalaku. Pijatan dan sapuan perlahan mengirim ketenangan ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ke salon akan membuatku sebegitu nyamannya, seharusnya aku dengar saran Toushiro.

"Patah hati?" tanyanya yang mulai memijat kepalaku, wangi sampo menguar di hidungku, wangi lavender yang enak, aku ingin menghirupnya banyak-banyak.

"Ya, tapi sesi kedua." Aku membetulkan letak handuk di mataku, tapi sebenarnya itu hanya pura-pura. Air mataku akan menetes lagi, karena itu aku perlu memastikan air mataku meresap ke handuk.

"Aku sudah menyerah pada perasaanku kemarin, tapi tadi dia malah bilang pernah menyukaiku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia mengatakannya sementara ia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Aku jauh lebih sakit mendengarnya, seolah ia memintaku mengalahkan pacarnya saja," tuturku dan merasakan air mataku kembali menetes, tapi dengan dengan cepat diserap handuk.

Tangan si petugas salon sangat telaten memijat kepalaku, memastikan sampo merata membersihkan rambutku.

"Rambutku rusak parah ya?" kataku mencoba bercanda dan mengalihkan topic.

"Tidak, rambut Anda indah," sahutnya.

"Apa berbohong demi kesenangan pelanggan adalah bagian dari pelayanan kalian?" candaku.

Dia tidak menjawabku, malah berpindah tempat, memutar hingga berada di samping kananku, lalu tangannya meraih sisi kepalaku, menyusup ke rambut dan memijat kulit kepala yang berada tepat di belakang telinga. Wow, ini sungguh memanjakanku, aku sepertinya akan ketagihan ke salon jika bisa merasakan nyaman seperti ini.

"Oh ya, apa anak SMA berambut perak sering datang ke sini?" tanyaku yang tiba-tiba teringat Toushiro.

"Siapa maksud Anda?" suara si petugas memelan.

"Aku pernah melihat teman sekelasku keluar dari salon ini, tapi temanku itu cowok."

"Tidak ada," jawabnya tak bersahabat. Aku heran, kenapa dia jadi terdengar kesal begitu?

Aku terkesiap saat sepasang tangannya menyusup ke leherku, mengirim kesejukan tangannya menyentuh kulitku dan memijat bagian belakang leherku perlahan. Aku tidak tahu kalau ini juga bagian dari rumus keramas di salon.

"Apa Anda benar-benar sudah menyelesaikan perasaan Anda?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Seharusnya aku sadar kalau aku akan terluka seperti ini," gumamku pelan.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa menyamai kakakku, karena itu aku sadar tidak akan ada cowok yang melirikku, karena mata mereka hanya tertuju pada Hisana," lanjutku dan kembali merasakan mataku panas.

Pijatan si petugas salon berhenti, dan dia membilas sampo dengan gerakan perlahan, lembut namun pasti.

"Kenapa Anda berpikir seperti itu?"

Aku menghela napas berat, mengingat saat-saat aku selalu bersama Hisana. Aku hanya menjadi bayangan lain, sisi gelap dari seorang Hisana, seolah semua sikap buruk memang harusnya ada padaku.

"Kami kembar. Sejak kecil aku dan kakakku selalu bersama, semua orang selalu membandingkanku dengan Hisana. Aku sakit sekali waktu pertama kali menyadarinya…"

Sang petugas mendengar dengan sangat baik sementara tangannya terus bergerak mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk, menggosoknya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Tapi seseorang mengatakan padaku, kalau aku ya aku, tidak bisa dibanding-bandingkan. Dia bilang setiap orang memiliki nilai positif dalam diri mereka."

Aku mendengar dengus tawanya sekalipun itu sangat samar, entah apa yang lucu dari kata-kataku.

"Sepertinya Anda cukup mengagumi orang ini," katanya cepat.

"Dia justru musuhku di kelas. Tapi aku bersyukur ia bilang aku harus ke salon sesekali. Aku tidak tahu akan seenak ini. Aku harus sering ke salon sepertinya."

Aku tersenyum mengingat bagaimana pembicaraanku dan Hinamori tadi siang.

"Apalagi Hinamori juga bilang aku harus berubah jadi lebih cantik untuk membuat cowok-cowok sadar kalau aku ini juga cantik, dengan begitu aku akan mendapatkan cinta baru. Ah, aku ingin jadi lebih cantik, karena itu aku ke sini. Cinta baru sepertinya seru juga."

Aku terdiam saat kehilangan sentuhan sang petugas salon, tapi detik kemudian aku merasakan hembusan napas hangat tepat di wajahku.

"Kau tidak perlu berubah untuk mendapatkan cinta baru," suaranya berbisik. Belum sempat aku membalas ucapannya, aku merasakan tangannya menangkup wajahku, tangannya wangi sampo dan begitu lembut, dia membuatku mendongak sempurna. Aku panic dan menarik turun handuk kecil dari mataku, tapi di detik yang sama aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyapu bibirku, menekannya perlahan.

Mataku terbelalak sempurna saat melihat warna perak memenuhi pandanganku.

Ini tidak mungkin, aku bermimpi. Ya, ini mimpi!

Tapi rasa membakar di bibirku begitu nyata, sangat nyata hingga aku hampir terhanyut oleh panasnya. Bibir itu bergerak putus asa di atas bibir kaku milikku. Panas membakar sekujur tubuhku. Aku berusaha mendorongnya, dan ia seperti melihat penolakanku karena langsung melepaskanku, memberiku kesempatan menatap sepasang mata aquanya.

Aku mendengar beberapa orang berbisik di sekitarku, tapi kepalaku terlalu penuh dengan semua kekagetan ini.

Detik berlalu dan aku masih menatapnya tidak percaya. Kenapa dia bisa disini? Jadi dia petugas salon yang sedari tadi aku ajak bicara? Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Menciumku tanpa meminta izin. Apa dia mau cari mati?

Kepalaku pening sekali rasanya, tapi aku terlalu marah untuk membiarkan sakit di kepalaku ini.

"Dasar Perak! Apa yang ka- Hmph!"

Aku dibungkamnya seketika.

Dia melakukannya! Dia benar-benar membungkamku dengan bibirnya, aku berusaha lepas darinya, aku memberontak sejadi-jadinya, tapi dia menahan wajahku, membuatku tidak bisa lepas dari bibirnya lagi.

Aku tidak pernah mencium, dicium bahkan berciuman. Tapi sekarang aku merasa sekujur tubuhku menggeliat resah, panas, dan bereaksi aneh atas gerakan lembut bibir Toushiro. Apa ini bagian dari penolakan di diriku? Tapi kenapa dorongan untuk menghindari Toushiro makin melemah? Aku terhanyut sepenuhnya dalam ciuman panasnya.

Aku menyerah melawan, memilih untuk menyimpan udara dalam paru-paruku, itu jauh lebih penting sekarang.

Toushiro memiringkan wajahnya, merengkuh bibirku penuh-penuh, melumatnya tanpa ampun. Dengan sangat berhati-hati ia menjilati bagian luar bibirku, mengirim sensasi panas namun menyenangkan ke seluruh tubuhku.

Tunggu dulu! Aku bilang apa tadi? Menyenangkan? Tidak! Aku sudah gila jika menganggap serangan si playboy ini menyenangkan.

Toushiro menjauh sejenak dan aku menghidup udara lavender di sekelilingku, namun belum selesai usahaku dia kembali memiringkan wajahnya, kali ini ke arah sebaliknya dan menghujaniku dengan kecupan ringan. Aku meleleh, ini… ini membuat kepalaku berputar.

Dia seperti tidak pernah mencapai kata cukup dan terus mengecup bibirku. Basah, panas dan membuat sekujur tubuhku bergetar hebat. Bibirnya lembut, dan terasa begitu pas saat bertemu bibirku, melahap bibirku dalam gerakannya yang perlahan namun menghilangkan seluruh pertahanan diriku.

Entah sudah berapa banyak cewek yang ia cium dengan cara professional seperti ini, saat aku mengingat bibirnya sudah menyentuh banyak bibir cewek lain aku langsung memberontak dari kekangannya , medorong dadanya agar menjauh, dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku gagal.

Aku benar-benar gagal melawan, Toushiro seperti binatang buas yang tidak pernah melepas buruannya. Aku pun pasrah, jika memang ia binatang buas yang kelaparan, maka aku akan menghukumnya, membatainya habis-habisan saat ia kenyang nanti.

Toushiro membaca kepasrahanku, karena detik kemudian ia meraih daguku, menariknya pelan, namun cukup untuk membuat celah di antara bibirku. Aku terkesiap saat ia mendorong masuk lidahnya, bergerak liar seolah mencari sesuatu yang akan memuaskannya. Aku mengerang pelan saat lidah Toushiro bertemu lidahku. Tidak, ini salah, tapi… tapi aku suka…

Panas, panas sekali hingga udadra di sekelilingku terasa begitu pekat. Perutku melilit dengan hawa aneh berkutat di sana, dan semakin turun saat Toushiro sekali lagi menghujani bibirku dengan lidahnya, mengecap sisinya perlahan.

Aku mengerang parah, ini benar-benar membuatku hilang akal. Ciuman Toushiro membuatku pusing, dan sedikit… memabukkan. Jika tidak segera berhenti aku yakin aku akan pingsan.

Dia mengapit bibir bawahku dan perlahan mundur, memberi ruang di antara kami –aku bersyukur ia akhirnya sadar- namun ia tetap mempertahankan jarak wajahnya dengan menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku. Kami berdua terengah dalam ritme yang sama, membuat kami bertukar udara.

"Ke-kenapa?" kataku susah payah, masih sulit berpikir pasca serangan 'ciuman panas' Toushiro.

"Sejak lama aku ingin melakukan ini, tapi kau lebih suka berteriak padaku sih, bukannya memujaku seperti cewek normal lainnya. Ta-tapi kau membuatku menginginkanmu sepenuhnya, sekarang kau harus terima konsekuensinya."

Aku mendorong bahunya menjauh, menatapnya tidak percaya, tapi tetap saja napasku membuatku sulit bicara.

"Ku rasa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membuatmu tahu kalau aku mencintaimu, dan dengan begini kau tidak perlu mencari cinta baru," tambahnya dengan seringai lebar.

Aku merasakan seluruh darahku naik ke kepala secepat kilat, tanganku melayang dan meninju bahunya. Kalau bisa berasap mungkin kepalaku akan mengepul seperti kereta api lokomotif.

"Sakit, Rukia!" keluhnya tapi tetap dengan cengiran tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kau bisa mengatakannya baik-baik tanpa harus menciumku, Perak!" semburku dengan tangan berusaha menyambar kepalanya, ingin menjambak rambutnya, tapi ia menangkap tanganku dan mencondongkan badan padaku lagi.

"Sudah cukup, Toushiro?"

Aku & Toushiro tersentak menoleh kearah datangnya suara. Aku reflek menutupi wajah saat melihat Yumichika mendekat, aku tidak berani melihatnya setelah apa yang ia tonton barusan. Toushiro benar-benar monster mengerikan!

"Sebenarnya belum sih!" jawab Toushiro santai.

"Kau-!" aku menurunkan tanganku dari wajah,melotot pada Toushiro.

Yumichika tertawa, "Maafkan sepupuku, ya, Rukia."

"Sepupu?" aku menatap Toushiro dan Yumichika bergantian, mereka tidak ada kesamaan sama sekali.

"Iya, kami sepupu… Jadi aku bukan pelanggan salon seperti pikiranmu. Aku justru membantunya disini," sahut Toushiro yang menegakkan badan dengan bangga.

"Mengeramasi rambut orang?" tanyaku seraya bangun dari kursi, dan berdiri di sebelah Toushiro, tidak peduli dengan rambutku yang belum kering benar.

Toushiro menoleh padaku dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku ini seorang pianis, Rukia. Tidak hanya keramas, aku juga pintar memijat dan aku bisa memberikan make over padamu jika kau mau. Atau… kau mau aku pijat lagi? Tapi mungkin di tempat yang lebih _pribadi_?" bisik Toushiro dengan lirikan nakal.

"Tidak!" jawabku tegas.

"Tawaranku berlaku untuk kapan saja, Rukia."

"Jangan harap!" aku menggeram kesal melihat tingkahnya yang tidak pernah merasa bersalah dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Yumichika, maafkan aku ya, tapi aku harus melakukannya!" Ku layangkan tanganku tepat ke pipi kiri Toushiro, sekuat tenaga hingga wajah Toushiro menoleh ke kanan. "Aku harus menamparmu karena sudah sembarangan menciumku!" selorohku penuh amarah.

"Yah, hanya itu caraku menyatakan cinta padamu," gelaknya.

"Dasar Mesum!" Aku berusaha menjambak rambutnya lagi, tapi ia lagi-lagi meraih tanganku cepat, menghentikanku dengan mudah, sekaligus membawaku terperangkap lagi dalam jangkauannya. Wajah kami begitu dekat saat ia menghentakkan tanganku hingga dada kami bertemu.

"Kau ingin babak kedua?" tanyanya dengan nada suara menggoda dan merangkulkan tangannya di belakang punggungku.

"Mimpi saja kau!" teriakku seraya menjauh.

"Kau selalu membuatku mengulang ya, Rukia."

Aku mengerutkan alis dalam-dalam.

"_Kebanyakan mimpiku menjadi kenyataan_."

Aku hampir berteriak frustasi menghadapi sikapnya.

"Bicara denganmu bisa bikin aku gila, tahu!"

"Sudah-sudah. Cukup! Semuanya kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing. Tinggalkan pasangan kasmaran ini!" seru Yumichika dengan menepuk tangannya dua kali, memberi kode pada karyawannya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut kasmaran?" seruku meledak marah.

Yumichika terkikik menanggapiku.

"Sudah, sekarang kita selesaikan masalah kita!" Toushiro merangkulkan tangannya di bahuku, menggiringku ke salah satu pintu yang ada di belakangku.

"Masalah apa? Kita tidak punya masalah apapun!"

Toushiro seperti tidak mendengarku saja, dan terus menggiringku ke bagian dalam ruangan. Dia memojokkanku hingga terduduk di sofa, dia membuka tangan dan menyandarkannya di sandaran sofa, memenjarakanku sepenuhnya.

"Tamparan tadi sakit lho, Rukia!" bisiknya sambil mengusap pipi yang merah bekas tamparanku. Agak menyesal juga aku sudah menamparnya, tapi itu salahnya sendiri.

"Aku senang sudah menampar dua cowok menyebalkan hari ini!" sahutku.

"Siapa yang satu lagi?"

"Byakuya."

Toushiro tertawa lepas begitu mendengarku menyebut nama pacar kakakku, dia sampai memegangi perutnya. Entah apa yang lucu.

"Kau memang Yakuza, Rukia."

"Aku bukan-" aku berhenti bicara saat Toushiro tiba-tiba menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa dan tanpa permisi lagi ia menjadikan pangkuanku sebagai penyangga kepalanya.

"Apa-apaan kau?"

"Ah, nyamannya.." gumamnya sambil menggosokkan pipinya ke permukaan rok seragamku. "Akhirnya aku bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Rukia dari dekat."

"Sudah berapa banyak cewek jatuh dalam rayuan gombalmu yang begini?" cemoohku dengan mata sinis, sengaja agar ia tersinggung dan segera bangun dari pangkuanku. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak tersinggung sama sekali, karena dia malah tersenyum bahagia. Bisa-bisanya ia tersenyum sementara aku jadi objek penderita seperti ini.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" ledeknya

"Jangan harap!" tegasku.

"Yah, aku maklum. Aku memiliki sejuta pesona sih," tambahnya.

"Jidatmu! Kau hanya tukang rayu, jual gombalan, seperti yang tadi kau lakukan padaku, kan?"

Toushiro meraih tanganku dan membawanya ke bibirnya. Aku hendak menarik tanganku tapi ia menahanku dengan satu gelengan kepala. Ia mengecup bagian dalam telapak tanganku,tidak hanya sekali, dia melakukannya berulang kali seolah ingin memastikan dia memang tengah menyentuh tanganku, aksinya ini membuat sekujur tubuhku gemetar merasakan hangat napasnya, dan lagi-lagi melilit di perutku mendera.

"Aku bisa saja merayu ratusan cewek, tapi nyatanya aku hanya melakukannya padamu," bisiknya di atas telapak tanganku, ia membuatku tersipu. Aku ingin percaya karena aku memang tidak pernah melihatnya memberi gombal murahan pada cewek manapun, tapi tetap saja ia suka tebar pesona. Di sisi lain melihatnya yang terbaring di pangkuanku dengan mengecup tanganku membuatku tidak berkutik, ia terlihat rapuh dan sangat meminta perhatianku, namun di saat yang sama ia juga terlihat sangat keren.

Sial! Dia benar-benar pandai memainkan hati perempuan.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya?"

"Kau harus!" tegasnya.

"Kalau begitu jawab aku. Kapan kau mulai menyukaiku?" desakku tanpa repot-repot menarik tanganku.

"Emm… sejak aku tahu kau suka Byakuya."

"Ha?"

"Iya, habisnya aku kesal. Masa' Byakuya yang biasa-biasa seperti itu bisa menarik perhatianmu, sementara aku yang sebegini hebat malah kau abaikan!"

"Mana bisa begitu? Kau berbohong kan?" Mataku meliriknya penuh curiga.

Dia lagi-lagi tertawa sambil memindahkan tanganku ke pipinya. Menyentuh pipinya yang begitu lembut membuatku canggung. Toushiro mengedipkan sebelah matanya, mengedip nakal.

"Aku suka sejak kau marah padaku karena mengambil tempat di pojok belakang. Kau bilang itu tempatmu sebelum kau masuk sekolah Karakura!" Dia tersenyum senang, kelihatan sangat terhibur saat mengenangnya.

"Itu pertama kalinya aku dibentak cewek. Yah, ku kira seru juga _adu mulut_ denganmu, apalagi kalau _adu mulut_nya seperti tadi," desisnya, membuat wajahku lebih merah lagi saat mengingat ciuman tadi.

"Jadi, Rukia. Kau harus menerimaku, berhubung kau baru patah hati dan sedang mencari cinta baru, selain itu aku juga sudah lama menunggumu. Tapi jika kau masih ingin merubah penampilan, aku bisa melakukanya untukmu, tapi…"

Toushiro melirik kanan kiri, seolah ada orang lain saja yang tengah memerhatikan kami. Padahal jelas-jelas di ruangan ini cuma ada kami berdua.

"Aku harus melakukannya di ruang khusus, dan hanya aku denganmu. Berdua. Aku janji akan bersikap lembut. _Cewekku_ hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya. Jika kau merubah penampilanmu pun, hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya."

"A-"

"Kau tidak berhak menolak!"

"Ha?"

"Karena ini pertama kalinya aku meminta seseorang menjadi pacarku."

"Angkuh sekali kau! Lalu aku harus percaya?"

"Harus berapa kali aku mengulanginya, Rukia?"

Toushiro mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas ke belakang leherku, dan mau tidak mau aku menunduk saat ia menarikku sementara Toushiro perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dari pangkuanku. Aku tahu kemana ini akan bermuara, tapi aku tidak menghindar sama sekali. Hingga akhirnya bibir kami bertemu dan aku tenggelam dalam permainan bibir serta lidahnya, tanpa kusadari aku membalas ciumannya, aku mampu merasakan senyum Toushiro di antara kecupan bibirnya. Mungkin menyadari bahwa jawabanku sudah sebegini jelas.

Aku sudah terjerat sepenuhnya pada pesona pianis ini.

Babak baru cintaku akan dimulai & aku tidak keberatan jika harus dibungkam dengan cara manis seperti ini.

"Aku akan sering-sering _membungkammu_, Rukia," bisik Toushiro yang memperdalam ciumannya.

.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Wah, pusing deh aku.

Tadinya aku mau buat fiction ini jadi rated M, tapi nanggung juga. Gimana ya? Akhirnya aku taro di rated T juga deh.

Membayangkan Toushiro yang suka 'flirting' gini bikin aku mupeng juga sih. Andai aku yang jadi Rukia-nya. *dilempar sandal se truk*

Fiction ini muncul pas aku lagi pusing-pusingnya melanjutkan To Claim My Love, karena aku buntu untuk melanjutkan fiction itu. Akhirnya melihat alur menyedihkan hidup Toushiro di fiction TCML aku berpikir untuk membuat sesuatu yang manis untuk Kapten bermata aqua itu.

Maaf atas kesalahan dan bahasa yang kurang berkenan.

Yosh,terima kasih sudah mampir, dan silahkan review, berikan saran dan masukan ya, Minna.

Terima kasih

:-:-:**Nakki**:-:-:

18-01-2012


End file.
